Profesor
by FlasheadaaaH
Summary: Despues de todo, tener a un profesor particular no es tan malo.. ONE-SHOT


_Bueno, aver... este es un one-shot lo hice hace mucho tiempo y lo publico por que creo que cambiare de pc. y me borraran todo lo que tengo. Tambien les dire que aun me falta dos paginas para publicar el nuevo capitulo de esposados asi que pido pasiencia por que ando con problemas en la escuela (jeje) y uso la pc a escondidas y si la escribo a mano no entiendo ni lo que escribo (jaja) A parte no tengo internet, ahora si por que me conecte de puro culo, pero segun mi papá dice que le dara de baja y hasta que no tenga otro.. no habra noticias de mi por algun tiempito.. no meses sino dias o semanas.. jeje tratare de ir a algun ciber para tratar de subir los capitulos pero lo dudo._

Lean ;)!

**Profesor…**

_No es fácil, secarme los ojos, reírme de mi caída  
y confundida, levantarme  
y volver a comenzar…_

– ¡Faltan dos semanas para el baile de fin de curso! –grito mi compañera y amiga. Luego me miro a mi –Me encantan los bailes, por que pasan distintas músicas… -me comento. Yo sonreí falsamente.

– Si, será genial –mentí. Claro que iba a ser un ¡desastre! Yo no sabía si quiera bailar el maldito bals e iba a bailar todos los tipos que había.

Bueno, bailar se, pero bailo ridículamente mal y no da para hacer el ridículo en una fiesta en donde todos miran tus pies, ¿verdad? Por eso, desde hace mucho ya había tomado una sabia decisión. No iba a ir. No. Nada de bailes.

Se que apesto, por que a los diecisiete, casi dieciocho, tendría que ir a fiestas, tomar alcohol y todas esas cosas que hacen los adolescentes, pero sin embargo no lo hago. ¿Y por que? ¡Adivinaron! No se bailar. Y no puedes ir a una súper fiesta y quedarte sentada bebiendo cerveza cuando los demás se divierten, no, ahí que tomar cerveza mientras bailas… pero prefiero quedarme en casa, haber si les tiro a todos cerveza al bailar…

_Soy_ un desastre, lo admito.

– Señorita Higurasi –me llamo la atención el profesor. Yo lo mire –Usted será la que comience el baile –desencaje la mandíbula –Junto con… -y comenzó a nombrar a unos cuantos mas.

Ese profesor debería de estar loco. ¿¡Yo empezar el baile!? No, eso si que no.

– Bien, el baile comenzara a las… -yo carraspee llamando su atención -¿Qué sucede?

– Eh… bueno, yo no podré ir… -dije por fin. El profesor enarco una ceja.

– ¿Y por que no? –pregunto interesado.

– Por que… por que… -comencé a balbucear. Hasta que se me prendió una lamparita internamente -¡Estaré enferma! –exclame sonriente.

El profesor frunció el ceño y yo me di cuenta de lo que había dicho. _Estupida _me reproche internamente, mientras pegaba la cabeza contra el pupitre. Los demás alumnos comenzaron a reír como locos.

– ¿Estará… enferma? –pregunto irónico. Yo hice una mueca -¿Acaso ve el futuro o algo así? –se burlo.

– No, es que…

– Entonces no ahí nada que discutir –finalizo.

– Maldición…

O.o

– Estupido baile –refunfuñe molesta, caminando a grandes zancadas hasta mi casa.

Yo y mis ideas. Si no hubiera dicho eso, si hubiera dicho que me iba de viaje por que mi tía no enferma estaba grave y debía ir urgentemente… aaaah… me pegué un golpecito en la cabeza _¡Estupida! _Me pondría un cartel en la cabeza que diga… _Soy estupida…_

¿Y ahora que haría? Tendría que ir, estaba claro. Pero… ahí dios… me iba a descomponer. Iba a ser el ridículo y todos reirían, entonces, me convertiría en ¡un tomate gigante!

– ¿Ya tienes pareja? –resonó una voz detrás de mi. Ladee el rostro y se encontraba Sango, mi amiga.

_Ahí Sanguito, siempre apareces en los malos momentos…_

– No –conteste secamente. Ella hizo una mueca –Digo… no acepte aun –corregí. Ella sonrió.

– ¿Quién? –pregunto interesada. Yo encogí los hombros.

– Quien mas –respondí.

– ¡Hojo de tercero! –grito sonriente. Yo me tape un oído.

– Grítalo mas fuerte si quieres –le pedí irónica. Ella carcajeo.

– ¿Y por que no aceptaste? –me pregunto casi con reproche.

– Uhm…

O.o

Me encontraba en mi cuarto, escuchando un poco de música. Y pensando como iba a ser el día del baile. Seguramente piensen que ir a un estupido baile no sea para tanto, como para encerrarme en mi cuarto y no dejar que nadie me moleste pero… para mi es un problema grave…

– ¡Hija baja a cenar! –me grito mi madre. Suspire, apague la música y salí de mi cuarto como un alma en pena. Me senté aun lado de mi hermano mayor, Souta y comencé a comer con pesar.

– ¿Qué sucede, hija? –pregunto mi abuelo interesado.

– Nada –conteste con la boca llena.

– Según Sango no quiere ir al baile –chismoseo Souta. Lo mire fulminante y el rió.

– ¿¡Como que no quieres ir al baile!? –exclamo con horror mi madre.

Me olvide contarles esa parte de la historia. Mi madre a mi edad no pudo ir al baile por más que quería, sus padres nunca la dejaron, ¿Por qué? Quien sabe, la cosa es que mi madre siempre soñó con que su hijita querida, o sea yo, vaya al baile que ella no puso asistir.

Como me gustaría que el abuelo sea mi padre y me diga… _¡No Kagome! ¡¡No iras al baile!!_ En ves de llorar… saltaría, reiría como nunca, pero claro… mi abuelo no diría eso…

– No se bailar –le conteste a mi madre. Ella frunció el ceño.

– Yo tampoco sabía e igual quería ir –devolvió.

_Tú eras tú; yo soy yo _–pensé de mala gana.

– De todos modos, no me interesa ir –insistí.

– Si, iras –replico mi madre, yo me cruzo de brazos.

– No, claro que no –me negué rotundamente, moviendo mi cabeza levemente.

O.o

Me llevaba casi arrastrando por las oscuras calles de Tokio. No se a donde me llevaba, pero luego de discutir con un no o un si, termino ganando obviamente ella, por que amago con llorar y no tuve opción que aceptar.

Mi abuelo no ayudo como pensaba. Pensé que aceptaría mi decisión y pelearía por ella, pero claro, me olvide decirles que mi abuelo esta medio sordo, ya que según el estuvo en la segunda guerra mundial, y dice que le exploto una granada cerca, pero déjenme decirles algo, mi abuelo es un viejo mentiroso.

– Madre, ¿A dónde me llevas? –gruñí mirando los grandes e iluminosos edificios. Estábamos en el centro de Tokio, el lugar donde siempre nos reuníamos con mis amigas.

Ella no contesto. Bufe rolando los ojos. Seguramente era una sorpresa, como sabia decir ella cada vez que me llevaba a un lugar sin consular. Paramos en seco en un lugar donde decía… _gimnasio _enarque una ceja y mi madre me soltó.

– ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –le pregunte, pero ella me ignoro y entro adentro.

La seguí. Dentro estaba lleno de hombres, y algunas mujeres. Los hombres eran mucho más grandes que yo, casi de treinta años y no me llamaban la atención. Les di una rápida mirada a todos y regrese a ver a mi madre quien seguía su camino.

– Ag –me queje cruzándome de brazos.

Pare a unos metros de ella. Estaba hablando con un hombre y luego asintió. Se giro hacia mi y comenzó a acercarse.

– Dentro de una hora vuelvo –me aviso. Enarque una ceja confusa.

– ¿Para que vinimos? –le pregunte confusa, comenzando a seguirla hasta la salida. Ella se giro.

– Tu vete para allá –señalo –Yo dentro de un rato te paso a buscar –me dijo nuevamente.

– ¿Y que haré yo aquí? –le pregunte irónica.

– Tu vete para allá –comenzó a empujarme, hasta que me metió a un salón iluminado lleno de espejos en las paredes –Sayonaraaa… -se despidió.

Gruñí y me acerque a un espejo, me arregle el cabello y mire mis labios más rojos de lo común. De repente, por el espejo, vi un hombre parado a metros de mí. Tenía el cabello largo plateado y unos hermosos ojos dorados, y ni hablemos de sus músculos, seguramente tenia unos veintidós… por ahí. Me gire tragando saliva, el entonces sonrió de una manera única y mi corazón exploto…

Comenzó a latir violentamente, mientras que mis ojos miraban fijamente los suyos.

– ¿Tu eres Kagome Higurashi? –pregunto. Yo moví mis labios para decir algo pero las palabras no salían…

– Si… -susurre apenas audibles, hasta me pareció un gemido.

– Un gusto hermosa, yo soy InuYasha Taisho, tu profesor –se presento. Yo me atragante con la saliva y lo mire desconcertada…

– ¿Mi profesor?

– Bien, comencemos…

De un rápido movimiento me tomo de la cintura y me apego a su cuerpo. Me quede sin respiración y mis piernas flaquearon. Con mis manos temblorosas toque su hombro y mi corazón en enloqueció al sentir su aliento calido chocar contra mi oído en lo que, sin darme cuenta… entre cerré mis ojos.

– Déjate llevar, preciosa –susurro con voz ronca. Trague saliva y el comenzó a moverse lentamente, llevándome con el.

Vamos a decir la verdad. ¿A quien diablos le importaba los malditos pasos? ¡A nadie! Estaba mas interesada en sentir su mano caliente sobre mi cintura que tratar de mover los pies al mismo tiempo que el.

Auch… lo había pisado. El acaricio mi cintura por arriba de la blusa.

– No te preocupes, no dolió…

Murmuro. Oh demonios, ese hombre era un dios, su solo aliento sobre mi cuello me estaba haciendo sentir sensaciones raras. Como, si algo me recorriera las venas con rapidez. El estomago me hacia unos extraños cosquilleos y mi mente estaba concentrada en guardar todos los acercamientos, voces y su _preciosa _como el me decía.

Cerré los ojos y deje que el siguiera llevándome. Estábamos bailando un lento, perfecto, eso era la entrada al baile. Quizás, lo peor que le puede pasar a una chica como yo es enamorarse de su profesor. ¿Pero quien no lo permite? Al corazón no lo mando yo.

Los días siguieron pasando. Veía a mi profesor los lunes, miércoles, viernes y sábados. Y todos esos días procuraba guardar bien sus expresiones al explicarme los pasos, sus movimientos coordinados y su brillante mirada ambarina. Siempre, luego de que terminábamos las clases, mientras esperábamos a mi madre para que me recoja, el se sentaba junto a mi y comenzábamos a charlar como si nos conociéramos hacia años…

Y la verdad que me encanta. Por ejemplo, me ah contado que su madre tiene un amante no enterado por su padre. Tiene un medio hermano, menor que el y una hermana mayor casada con tres niños.

Por suerte aun no ah nombrado que tiene ninguna novia, así que estoy de suerte.

Era miércoles, y aun me quedaba una clase más y luego chau, aunque creo que seguiré las clases igual. Estábamos sentados en el suelo mientras bebíamos agua.

– Dime InuYasha… -comencé yo. El me observo -¿Tienes novia? –le pregunte directamente.

Se sorprendió por mi pregunta y por un momento bajo la mirada. Se acabo, seguramente si tenía novia. Como no tenerla, el es realmente hermoso y un chico así no andaba solo por el mundo.

– No, no tengo –respondió levantando su mirada.

Sonreí de medio lado y el hizo lo mismo, entonces, el tomo de mi mano que estaba extendida en el suelo y la apretó. Yo mire nuestras manos juntas y luego a el. Sentía mi corazón latir frenéticamente y mi respiración se dificulto.

– InuYasha…

Me encantaba decir su nombre. Lo diría a cada rato, pero sonaría paranoica.

– Eres hermosa…

¡Una indirecta! Me dijo hermosa. Me sonroje furiosamente y baje la vista avergonzada. Lo vi de reojo y el sonrió ampliamente, el se inclino levemente hacia, tratando de buscar mi mirada.

– Ey, de que te avergüenzas… -reprocho con voz tierna.

– Es que… nunca antes nadie me había dicho eso… -balbucee nerviosa.

– Seguramente eran unos idiotas al no notar semejante belleza delante de sus ojos…

– InuYasha… -levante mi mirada sorprendida.

¿Le gustaba?

El entonces tomo de mi mejilla y la acaricio levemente, yo en esos segundos cerré mis ojos y suspire. Entonces, note una sensación calida golpear contra mi rostro. Abrí mis ojos y me encontré a InuYasha mas cerca que nunca antes. Quizás, bailar sea una cercanía igual, pero nuestros rostros estaban a centímetros y nuestros labios estaban a punto de rozarse. Tragué saliva y sentí como mi labio temblaba levemente…

– Me gusta como suena mi nombre de tus labios –murmuro mirándome fijamente –Haber, dilo de nuevo… -pidió con voz ronca.

Lo podía decir a cada rato si quería.

– InuYasha –dije yo. El entonces, termino con nuestra cercanía y me beso lentamente.

O.o

Quizás besar a un profesor estaba mal. Pero el había dejado de ser mi profesor para ser un hombre que simplemente me enseñaba algunos pasos. Un amigo con derechos, como mejor sonaría. No puedo describir la sensación que tuve al sentir sus labios chocar contra lo míos, ni tampoco la vergüenza que sentí cuando mi madre se encontró con la escena…

No se enojo, ni tampoco se sorprendió. Dijo que eso era de esperarse. Bueno, por lo menos me dejo seguir yendo a sus clases.

El baile de fin de curso había dado su comienzo. Todos me miraban, tanto Sango como Miroku me observaban expectantes, ambos estaban enterados sobre mí querido profesor de baile y no tardaron sacar conclusiones, como que me había enamorado de mi profesor y que lo quería tanto como para amarlo. Me sorprendió saberlo y mas admitirlo.

Obviamente que no le dije nada a InuYasha y aun no me sentía en confianza de hacerlo. Solamente era besos tiernos los que nos dábamos, era cuando nuestras miradas se conectaban y viento calido nos envolvía. Era entonces cuando nos besábamos, pero nuestros besos no pasaban a cosas mayores.

Hojo, mi pareja de baile, no paro de susurrarme en toda la noche que me quería mucho, sabia de sus sentimientos hacia mi pero no podía corresponderle. El me tomo de la mano y me saco al patio, mi vestido rosa con encajes brillaba a la luz de la luna. Hojo se sentó sobre la banca y me miro con sus hermosos ojos castaños, que por un momento me los imagine dorados y un InuYasha mirándome con una sonrisa.

– Kagome –mi nombre salio como un leve susurro de sus labios. Se noto la tristeza con que me lo dijo y no tarde en darme cuenta que el sabia que no le correspondería –Te amo desde la secundaria, ¿No te basta eso?

Sonreí nostálgicamente. Es maravilloso sentir como un hombre te ama y esta siempre pensando en ti. Pero la tristeza también te embarga, por que no corresponderle es doloroso. Por lo menos yo, cuando le dije que no le correspondía su amor, el noviembre del año pasado, había quedado hospitalizado y todo por que había dejado de comer…

Aun siento la culpa. ¿Pero que puedo hacer? No lo amo, nunca lo ame y ni tampoco me gusta. Quizás si, pero como un amigo, pero el no lo entiende…

– Hojo –calle un momento, mientras buscaba las palabras exactas –Yo amo otra persona…

Lo mire a los ojos sinceramente y el se tristecio.

– Yo te quiero Hojo, pero como un amigo, entiende –le aclare tratando de mirarlo a los ojos. Pero el entonces, apretó sus puños y me miro de una forma extraña.

– ¿Te ama? –pregunto tensando su mandíbula.

Yo trague saliva.

– ¿¡Te ama!? –repitió nuevamente, pero esta vez levantando su tono de voz.

Yo entonces baje la mirada…

– No lo sabes, eh –se burlo -¿Y que haré yo con todo mi amor hacia a ti? –cuestiono.

– Guárdalo para otra persona que te corresponda –susurre.

El se levantó y golpeo con fuerza el árbol que estaba en el patio. Yo pegue un respingo y me asuste al ver su mano brotar sangre. Trate de acercarme a el, pero Hojo se alejo de mi violentamente.

Antes de volver a entrar dentro del salón se giro y me miro furioso.

– Ojala que no re corresponda –mascullo.

Yo me sorprendí y lo mire desencajada.

– Para que sufras lo que yo sufro al no tener tu amor…

O.o

Me quite los zapatos lentamente y me recosté sobre la cama suspirando pesadamente.

– ¿Por qué no le haces una visita? –pregunto Sango acostada alado mió. Yo ladee el rostro y la mire.

– Es tarde…

– Es media noche –corrigió –Además, es sábado, debe estar en su departamento viendo partidos viejos…

– ¿Tu crees? –le pregunte interesada. Ella asintió –De todos modos, no tengo el valor de hacerlo…

– Kagome, es hora de que le confieses tus sentimientos –opino ella incorporándose y apoyándose sobre su codo mientras que me miraba seriamente.

– No, esperare algunos días mas y si el me da indicios de que me corresponde se lo diré –dije yo con confianza.

– ¿Y si nunca lo hace? –pregunto.

– Pss…

– No deberías seguir el camino del pobre Hojo –aconsejo ella –El te ama desde hace años y hace un par de meses recién te lo confeso y ¿Qué paso? Quedo solo el muy torpe…

– El es otro caso –repliqué.

– No, es el mismo –corrigió -¿Cuánto tiempo más lo seguirás amando en secreto?

O.o

No se como demonios había echo Sango para alentarme y terminar corriendo por las oscuras y solitarias calles hacia el departamento de InuYasha. Toque con frustración el botón del ascensor y cuantito abrió sus puertas apreté nuevamente el botón cinco y comenzó a subir.

Parecía eterno los pocos segundos estando allí adentro. No parecía subir más y menos cuando estaba apurada y excitada al saber la respuesta o reacción de InuYasha.

Salí como bala hasta la puerta de InuYasha. Aspire, suspire, aspire y golpee levemente la puerta. Largue el aire de mis pulmones nerviosamente al escuchar pasos y una maldición. Fruncí el ceño, ¿Estaba durmiendo?

La puerta se abrió y junto a ella un sonrojo cubrió toda mi cara. Frente a mi estaba InuYasha con bóxer y su pelo revuelto. Sentía que iba a desfallecer ahí mismo y mi corazón parecía querer matarme de taquicardia. Trague con dificultad y lo mire.

– ¿Kagome? –pregunto incrédulo y enarcando una ceja.

– Eh… eh… yo… -tartamudee como tonta.

El estaba parado en la puerta, sin movimientos como para invitarme a pasar. Quizás no me esperaba…

– Yo quería decirte que te…

– ¡Amor! ¿Quién es? –grito una voz desde el interior. Lo mire asombrada e InuYasha había mirado hacia atrás.

– Ya voy _preciosa _–devolvió. Entonces me volvió a mirar a mí. Mire el suelo y apreté mis puños _¡Tonta Kagome! _Me reproche.

– ¿No que no tenias novia? –masculle con rabia mirándolo.

– Kagome yo… -trato de excusarse pero yo no lo deje.

– Me voy –avise girándome y comenzando a irme. El extendió su brazo.

– ¡Espera, Kagome! –pidió saliendo de su departamento. Pero miro para abajo y volvió adentro, quedándose en la puerta – ¡No te vayas! –grito.

Entonces, yo me gire y lo mire fríamente.

– Púdrete…

O.o

_Ama a quien te ama, no a quien te ilusiona _esas palabras me las había dicho una vez mi madre, cuando mi padre se separo de ella y fríamente le dijo que no la amaba. Sentirse mal es quedarse corto, cortarse las venas es olvidar el beso y matarte es olvidarte de todo. Nunca nadie castiga por jugar con los sentimientos de las personas. Nadie priva a nadie de hacerlo. Todos lo hacen, algunos sabiendo el dolor que provocaran y otros, haciéndose los idiotas y olvidándose usando otro trapo.

¿Qué decirle a alguien que no te ama?

Nada. No puedes rogarle por un poco de amor cuando no lo siente. Después de todo, ahora sabía lo que sentía Hojo por mi culpa. Debía de haberlo aceptado, por lo menos, ante mi rechazo el podía consolarme y curarme el corazón y hasta quizás, luego de algunos meses o años me enamorara de el y olvidaría a InuYasha.

No puedes pedirle al destino que el desaparezca de tu camino. Por que lo único que hace, es hacerlo aparecer, para que tu vida de un revuelco y actúes de la manera menos pensada.

Sentí sus manos moviéndose rápidamente sobre mi cuerpo y quitarme la blusa rosa y liviana que llevaba, mientras que sus labios se movían violentamente contra los míos. Mis manos se aferraron a su espalda y de un movimiento eleve ambas piernas y envolví su cadera, haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozaran. Gemí y el largo un pequeño gruñido desde su pecho.

Me llevo hasta la cama, donde me deposito lentamente y el se acomodo entre mis piernas. Le quite su camisa blanca, mientras que el se ocupaba de marcar mi piel con sus besos húmedos y calientes. Le quite la camisa y la tire al suelo, mientras que mis manos recorrían su bello pecho fornido y calido.

Volvió a besarme, pero esta vez con mas clemencia. Sus manos apretaron mis senos y yo deje escapar un gemido ahogado. Se separo de mis labios y recorrió con su lengua el contorno de mis senos, enrede su cabello entre mis dedos cuando sentí su boca atrapar uno de mis pezones y cerré los ojos con fuerza, tironeando de su cabello.

Lo atraje hacia a mi y lo bese con necesidad, me moví debajo de el y su miembro casi erecto rozo contra mi entrada y ambos gemimos de placer. Sentía que mis pulmones necesitaban más oxigeno y la respiración se me hizo dificultosa. Me quito la pollera escocesa junto con mis bragas al suelo y me contemplo unos momentos. Me sonrojo furiosamente y cerré los ojos, el entonces, se quito los pantalones y el bóxer y se acomodo entre mis piernas. Beso mi cuello y me penetro.

Me aferre a su ancha espalda y aguante la respiración por un momento, mientras sentía como algo se rasgaba en mi interior y como un dolor me invadía. Las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos y sujete su pelo con fuerza.

– Ya pasara…

Susurro ronco contra mi oído. Asentí y el comenzó a moverse dentro mió, el dolor había pasado y con ello dejo paso al placer. Mi vista se nublo y mi mente se puso en blanco, mientras que el sudor comenzaba a aparecer cada vez más. Mire su rostro, y envolví sus caderas con mis piernas. El sonrió y volvió a besarme, mientras que jadeos y gemidos se escapaban de nuestros labios.

– InuYasha… -gemí sintiendo que el éxtasis llegaba para mí. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me aferre mas a el.

– Ka… ka… kagome… -gimió el también aumentando sus movimientos.

El cayó sobre mí al momento en que ambos gritamos con fuerza el nombre del otro. Nuestras respiraciones ruidosas y rápidas iban juntas, mientras que nuestros corazones latían al mismo tiempo. Sonreí y entre cerré los ojos.

– Te amo –le susurre por primera vez.

Ya no me importaba nada. Si el destino había querido que nosotros dos nos reencontráramos y sin mas termináramos en el departamento de el, por un solo beso iniciativo, no quedaba mas que decir. Yo lo amaba y no seguiría ocultándolo.

Rodó hasta quedar a mi lado y me miro sin decir nada. Estudie sus ojos brillosos y sin darme cuenta, una sonrisa había ocupado sus labios.

– Yo también te amo, preciosa –confeso el también, besándome nuevamente.

Yo apenas le pude corresponder, ya que estaba aparte de cansada, incrédula y shokeada, aun no lo creía.

– ¿Enserio?

El no respondió pero volvió a besarme, esta vez con lentitud.

– ¿Le vas a cuestionar una gran verdad a tu profesor? –me pregunto picaramente.

Sonreí sonrojada y el me beso nuevamente.

No quedaban más palabras por decir. Nuestras vidas habían quedado entrezaladas a partir de ahí. Bueno, agradezco las clases que pago mi madre para que un profesor me enseñara a bailar. Que ironía, primero no quería ir y luego, no quería que las clases terminaran mas.

Por cierto, ahora no soy mas Higurashi Kagome, soy Taisho Kagome. Si, envidien eso nenas, por cierto, la mujer que estaba en su departamento aquella noche era su ex que pedía explicación del por que ya no la amaba, yo no creo que haya sido solamente eso, pero bueno, ahora InuYasha es mió. Por cierto, recuerden que…

A veces no es tan malo tener un profesor, y menos cuando te da clases personales.

**Fin**

_Despierta bello durmiente, no todo es un sueño._

_Un one-shot raro, lo se. Pero en fin, dejen comentarios )! Por cierto, escuchen la cancion de _Ayer la vi de Don Omar _es hermosa esa cancion y si buscan la letra se enamoran! jaja va.. eso pienso yo.. xD_

click en GO no se olviden.. si quieren firmar mi flog es... 

_metroflog. com. ar. / laurikpa sin espacios y con www_

nos vemos )


End file.
